Dinky Doo
Description Dinky, also known as Dinky Doo or Dinky Hooves, is a female pale-purple unicorn filly that appears as a background character in MLP:FiM, and more based as the main protagonist in the videogame "Equestriabound". In MLP, she makes multiple appearances as a background pony, and in the fandom she was adopted as the daughter of Derpy Hooves, due to a somewhat similar color scheme, and despite the fact that Derpy is a pegasus and Dinky an unicorn; this circumstance was made more retroactive by the episode "Baby Cakes", in which a temporary reference is made to the genetics of ponies. In Equestriabound, which is a ROM Hack of the videogame Earthbound/Mother 2, in which Dinky, in a parallel universe in which her mother is Derpy, and has an older sister called Sparkler (who's a background character in MLP:FiM, called in canon way as Amethyst Star, who appeared along with Dinky in the episode "Social Sisterhooves" as supposed "sisters"), but without knowing who her father is; she discovers that Nightmare Moon, which represents all evil and the lack of innocence in the world, will reign in Equestria in a chaotic future, and she knows it thanks to the fact that Princess Luna had traveled to the past to warn her and let her know that she's the one chosen to defeat and avoid that catastrophic and dark future; and that for this, she'll have to look for the 6 Elements of Harmony (which Nightmare Moon made them useless with her great power and she disperses them throughout Equestria), but not before she casts a curse so that everyone in Equestria is cruel and evil, in an attempt to avoid Dinky achieve her goal, along with a group formed by the Cutie Mark Crussaders, and telekinetic powers called PSI (which is an internal power that feeds on the love of friends and family), which will be of great help for Dinky to defeat once and for all the representation of pure evil and the despair of Nightmare Moon. Dinky, despite being a filly, is quite brave, kind, quiet and pure that, despite the fear she'll have to go from her adventure to the unknown, she does it because she has a great love and affection for her friends and family. To unleash her full PSI potential and vanish her bad emotions, Dinky will have to face Dinky's Nightmare, but before she reaches to Dinky's Nightmare itself, she'll have to face her worst fears: '''play Team Fortress 2 against a team of overpowered mercenaries!' Abilities '''Main Rage' :There are different options for the Main Rage, you can choose between them by pressing reload (R by default), or by hitting 0-9 to switch to the corresponding ability. :# PK Flash (costs 25% rage) - A normal Ball O’ Bats spell that deals 50 damage. :# PK Fire (costs 50% rage) - A normal Fireball spell that deals 100 damage and inflicts afterburn. :# PK Thunder (costs 75% rage) - A normal Ball O’ Lightning spell that ticks 18 times with each one dealing 20 damage, doing 360 damage in total. :# PK Starstorm (costs 100% rage) - A normal Meteor Storm spell that deals massive damage over time in an area. :# PK Friend (costs 100% rage) - An Ion Cannon fires at a place you're looking at, dealing massive damage in an area. It takes 3 seconds for the cannon to arm the shot. :# Healing (costs 0% rage) - Removes all negative status effects from you, except stun, and causes all received ones to have reduced duration. Lasts 8 seconds. :# Brainshock (costs 50% rage) - The screens of nearby enemies start shaking and their fields of view drastically increase for 3 seconds. :# Offense Up (costs 50% rage) - You receive a speed and a minicrit boost for 8 seconds. :# Shield (costs 50% rage) - You receive all Vaccinator ÜberCharge resistances and immunity to movement-impairing effects for 8 seconds. :# Paralysis (costs 100% rage) - The keyboard and mouse input of nearby enemies gets blocked for 4 seconds. PSI Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency PSI teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY PSI TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Dinky's special movement option, the PSI Teleport, is functionally identical to the normal Teleport. The only difference is in the messages the abilities display, e.g. when charging up and the emergency teleport. Battle Strategies Battling as Dinky Doo Battling against Dinky Doo Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the PSI Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) * ACTION SLOT BUTTON (H) throws the magic spell. Music [https://youtu.be/h71-oCBuJ3k Earthbound - 49 - Battle Against an Unsettling Opponent] [https://youtu.be/QLR4mnndnj0 Earthbound - 158 - Pokey Means Business!] [https://youtu.be/TKvjEQXKeec Earthbound - 53 - Sanctuary Guardian] Quotes 2 Sounds Effects [https://youtu.be/PF29NtZ_F9g Enemy Encounter] - Intro Deafeated Sound Effect - Kill [https://youtu.be/SAaZ0FYsGJA Teleportation End] - PSI Teleport PSI/PK Powers - General Sound for Rages [https://youtu.be/neI-_HlDJ_Y PSI Flash β] - PK Flash (Rage) [https://youtu.be/E4guSRseysk PSI Fire α] - PK Fire (Rage) [https://youtu.be/ucg6pC0TTug PSI Thunder Ω] - PK Thunder (Rage) [https://youtu.be/VMyS5pShQeQ?t=1m PSI Starstorm α] - PK Starstorm (Rage) [https://youtu.be/a4cYLsEoQDI PSI Rockin Ω] - PK Friend (Rage) [https://youtu.be/VMyS5pShQeQ?t=50s Healing γ] - Healing (Rage) [https://youtu.be/It-RkfPjBT8 PSI Brainshock Ω] - Brainshock (Rage) Up Sound Effect - Offense Up (Rage) [https://youtu.be/lBD4Wt3R-D8 Shield α] - Shield (Rage) [https://youtu.be/cWKG4LOppMU PSI Paralysis α] - Paralysis (Rage) [https://youtu.be/uMAmG8RqXVk SMAAAASH] - Killing Spree Damage Taken Sound Effect - Backstabbed and collapsed..." Sound Effect - Defeat [https://youtu.be/w53AQvKVehs You Win!] - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses